lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Evil Dead: The Video Game
LEGO Evil Dead: The Video Game is a horror puzzle platform game based on the Evil Dead franchise. The game includes levels based on all 4 movies (The Evil Dead, Evil Dead II: Dead By Dawn, Army of Darkness, and Evil Dead (2013)), as well as levels based on the television series Ash vs Evil Dead. Levels The Evil Dead Level 1: Vacation Time Playable Characters: Ash Williams Linda Cheryl Williams Scotty Shelly The level begins with Ash Williams and his girlfriend Linda getting ready to leave work at S-Mart for the day. They leave in Ash's car. They then stop by Ash's house to pick up his sister Cheryl. After that, they pick up Scotty and Shelly. Level 2: Into the Cabin Playable Characters: Ash Williams Linda Cheryl Williams Scotty Shelly Ash and his sister and friends enter the cabin of Professor Raymond Knowby. Here, they find the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, along with pieces of a tape recorder. After building the tape recorder, they hear the voice of Professor Knowby reciting a series of incantations. After this, Cheryl goes outside and must fight a possessed tree. Afterwards, she goes to Ash to go back home, only to find that the bridge they took is destroyed. Level 3: Sibling Rivalry Playable Characters: Ash Williams Linda Scotty Shelly Unlockable Character: Cheryl Williams (Deadite) After listening to the rest of the tape on the recorder, Ash, Linda, Scotty, and Shelly must fight Cheryl, who has now turned into a monster known as a deadite. Cheryl eventually stabs Linda with a pencil. Ash and Scotty then throw Cheryl into the cellar. Level 4: A Tale Of Two Exes Part 1 Playable Characters: Ash Williams Scotty Unlockable Characters: Linda (Deadite) Shelly (Deadite) Ash and Scotty must fight their now Deadite girlfriends with a shovel and a chainsaw. They then have to build a large chainsaw. Scotty eventually chops up Shelly with a chainsaw. Level 5: A Tale Of Two Exes Part 2 Playable Characters: Ash Williams Scotty After defeating Shelly, Ash and Scotty must defeat Linda. They look for LEGO crates while solving puzzles, and then take the crates and use them to build a large shovel. Ash decapitates Linda. As he's beginning to catch his breathe, Scotty starts to turn. Level 6: The Two Deadites Playable Characters: Ash Williams Scotty Scotty (Deadite) Ash and Scotty search the cabin for clues on how to fight the evil. They find all of the clues, but now Scotty is a Deadite. Ash now has to fight his friend. He searches the cabin for LEGO bricks to build reflectors and a reflector pad. Ash uses Linda's necklace on the reflector pad to burn the Necronomicon. The Deadites are defeated. Ash stumbles out of the cabin, thinking that it's all over. But then, something happens... Evil Dead II: Dead By Dawn Level 1: Almost Dead By Dawn Playable Characters: Ash Williams Ash Williams (Possessed) Linda (Headless) Ash runs out of the cabin and becomes temporarily possessed. He wanders through the woods, following the voices of the Evil Force. After arriving back at the destroyed bridge, Ash returns back to normal, and a headless Linda chases him back to the cabin. Ash then has to fight with Linda's severed head. The head eventually bites Ash's right hand. Ash then fights Linda in the cabin's shed. His hand then becomes possessed, causing Ash to cut it off with a chainsaw. Level 2: Home Sweet Home Playable Characters: Annie Knowby Ed Getley Jake Bobby Joe Annie and Ed are on there way to Annie's father's cabin with the missing pages of the Necronomicon. However, the bridge is still out, and they run into locals Jake and Bobby Joe. Together, the four of them follow an alternate trail to the cabin. They must overcome trees, puzzles, and other obstacles. They eventually arrive at the cabin, where they throw Ash into the cellar.